


苦月亮

by Asteraster



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	苦月亮

**我还记得这一切，那时月亮就在我们头顶上，其大无比，似乎要把我们压倒碾碎。**

冷风冲进屋内，卷灭了所有的蜡烛。萨列里从半睡半醒间的迷蒙中回过神来，脖子僵硬无比，一条胳膊隐隐发麻，他保持着斜靠在椅子里的姿势，听着楼下一件件东西坠向地面的声音，酒杯，画框，最后是巨大的水晶吊灯，夹杂着女士惊慌的尖叫，悉数摔得粉碎。

黑猫蹲坐在他的面前，“快跑。”披着黑色皮毛的野兽说着，率先从窗户一跃而下。地板在颤抖，墙壁沿着门框折叠起来，那些画在上面的天使被撕扯成碎片，书柜和钢琴开始向地毯另一端滑落过去，发出令人牙酸的噪音。萨列里匆匆起身，重力牵扯着他的身体，来不及佩戴上的宝石领扣从手里滑落，他跌跌撞撞的向前跑，逆着所有径直向身后坠落的东西，冲着窗户外面那一轮月亮纵身而去。玻璃在他的身侧炸裂开，然后同样被逐渐坍塌的房屋吞噬，一块碎片在他的脸上划出一条伤口，他无暇顾及。

一辆马车停在石板路正中央，黑洞洞的门打开着，萨列里毫不犹豫地钻进去，没等他下任何吩咐，车轮转动，他们向着路延伸的方向狂奔而去，两条直线从车轮下一直延伸出去，最后相交进月亮里。黑猫从座位下面溜出来，灵巧地从他的膝盖上踩过去，摇着尾巴趴进了另外一个人怀里。

萨列里深吸了一口气，他的音乐家穿着一件深红色的外套，头发乱糟糟的，正带着一丝可以说是兴奋的神情盯着自己。这不可能，他应该感到害怕吗？萨列里无暇思考这个。他故作镇定，看向窗外的废墟，却发现自己正在万尺高空，阴沉的屋顶在他们脚下铺开，其间点缀着无数发亮的湖泊，过了一会儿，萨列里才反应过来，月亮不见了，那些湖泊是星星在地上的倒影。

“您不打算和我说句话吗？”他的音乐家问到。

“你不在这，这只不过是我的一个梦。”萨列里从窗外收回目光。

“和您的梦说一说话也无妨啊。”

马车依然保持着在路面上行驶时的那种颠簸，冷风灌进来，萨列里没来得及带上外套，他能感受到对方目光落在自己散开的领口上，努力用目光对视回去，音乐家像恶作剧被抓包的孩子一样不好意思的笑了，手里有一下没一下地挠着黑猫的后颈。

“我们到了。”莫扎特突然宣布，然后像雾一样融化进了黑暗中，一件东西从他的衣服中掉出来，萨列里伸手去捡，车厢一阵震动，将他从车门中被甩了出去，从半空中坠落。他无望地挥动着手，试图抓住什么。地面上的光点飞速地在身下散开，又从身侧重新升起。

“不要停下来。”黑猫的声音响起。

等再次苏醒过来时，萨列里发现自己身处一片玫瑰之中。他坐起身，一张鸟嘴面具跌落在手边。他把面具拾起来，环顾四周，玫瑰刺划过手臂，一座建筑沉默地矗立在浓重的雾气中。月亮又升了起来，高高地挂在建筑的上方。萨列里认出了建筑的剪影，《唐璜》曾经在这里首演。像是要印证他的猜想一样，浓雾一下子变淡了，他的手中多了一只斟满的酒杯，散发出白兰地的香气。萨列里向前迈步，玫瑰消失了，还沾着泥土的鞋跟踏在大理石地面上，发出清脆的声响，他现在身处剧院之中了。他犹豫着，又向前走了一步，墙壁上的灯光依次点亮，壁炉里喷发出熊熊烈火，雾气被火焰和光明驱散，在室内不停流动，上升，一位身着绿裙的贵妇人摇着羽扇从中走出，萨列里困惑的眨了眨眼，喝干手中的酒，等他再向四周看出去时，喧闹包围住了他，无数的宾客身着礼服，三三两两聚在一起，讨论着即将开始的演出。

莫扎特不在人群中，他当然不会在这里。萨列里凭着直觉飞奔向后台，路长得仿佛没有尽头，人们从四处涌过来，向他举起酒杯致意。“拜托，请让一下。”他徒劳的哀求，那些人围得更加近了，近到他能看清女士苍白的脖颈上青色的血管，钻石在她们的胸口上闪着火花，而他们脸上都带着面具一样僵硬的笑容。

“天才之作。”

“令人振奋。”

“您应该留下来听一听。”

有人抓住了他的袖口，然后更多的手伸过来，试图按住他的肩膀。萨列里将酒杯朝最近的一个人掷过去，推开惊诧的人群，跌跌撞撞跑开。路在他脚下铺开，牵引着他，人群的嗡嗡声被丢在身后，他的肺疼得像扎进了一支匕首，血从伤口中流出来，凝结在脸颊上。黑猫不知何时出现在他眼前，丢开重力轻巧地在墙壁上奔跑，它的影子投在地上，变成另外一只黑色的野兽，然后它们齐齐向着走廊尽头的墙撞上去，消失了。

萨列里停住脚步，伸出手轻轻碰了一下黑猫消失的地方，走廊在涌起的浓雾中坍塌，他又穿上了正式的燕尾服，然而他冷得要命，那衣服像是从三月的河底取出的一样。浓雾深处，传来钢琴断断续续的声音，萨列里顺着声音向前走，他知道自己将要看到什么了。

莫扎特背对着他，依然穿着那件深红色的外套，一只手里捏着指挥棒，在空气中挥舞了几下又停下来。似乎是感觉到了来客，他转过身，脸上的犹疑变成惊喜。

“我的大师，您怎么会在这里。”

这多奇怪啊，萨列里想着，我的宅邸想要吞掉一切，一只黑猫驾着会飞的马车跨越整个城市，我向着星星坠落下去，然后顺着音乐见到了你。

或许我已经死了，他抬手去摸脸上的伤口，死人是不会流血的，他什么也没有摸到，指间只有雾气。

“您一定要听听这个，最新的作品。”莫扎特并没有察觉出来人的异常，像往常的每一次见面一样热切地去拉萨列里的手，却碰上了对方一直攥住手中的鸟嘴面具。

“别再管什么音乐了！”萨列里用力将面具丢开，“莫扎特已经死了！再也没有什么音乐了！”他破口大骂，“你为什么还要出现呢！”

莫扎特愣住了，他想了想，松开手中的指挥棒，剧院的穹顶一下子消失了，萨列里惊奇的环视四周，他的宅邸好端端的矗立在那里，从窗户外还能望见没来得及熄灭的烛光。马车停在门前，并没有黑猫盘坐在座位上。这是个安静的夜晚，夜风中带着玫瑰的香气，无数的星星在夜空中闪耀。他的脸上一阵温热，血重新从伤口中流了出来，萨列里不知道这算不算得上一件好事，但是那些血太多了，他能够感觉到领口被血液浸湿，黏糊糊的贴在皮肤上，愤怒还没有完全在他的身体里平息，反而让他又冷又困。他想坐下来，躺一会儿，怎样都好，只有不再把这副窘相露给对方看。但他又不舍得回到那栋屋子里，他想起自己第一次听到那些音乐，世界在他耳边絮絮低语，现在这些声音再次响起，像是什么早就定好的约定一样，他注定要被折磨，变得疯狂，最后溺毙于其中。

“你不会相信这一切的。”萨列里低声说，他被咳嗽声噎住了。莫扎特扑上来，恨不得把这个人挂在他的身上，几乎要把萨列里的外套拽脱位。

“再稍等一下，拜托了。”莫扎特恳求着，胡乱用手擦着对方脸上的血，比起对着萨列里，更像是对着那一道伤口在说话。就像他们最后一次见面时一样，我们又在同一个世界里相遇了，只不过两个人的位置恰好掉了过来。莫扎特有这么温暖吗，萨列里不合时宜的想。他勉强抱着扎进怀里的音乐家，努力回忆着。或许是他自己太冷了，冷得活动一下手指都无比困难，他的最后一点热量全都跑到身前这个小火炉里了。萨列里眯着眼睛，他的眼睛看得不是那么真切，或许血已经淌进了眼眶里，他似乎看到所有的星星从天幕中向上倒流，汇聚在一起，从一个光点，摇晃着越来越大，最后变成一个圆盘，然后那个圆盘探下来，差一点点就能碰到教堂的钟楼。

他们站在那里，面对着触手可及的月亮，只要一只梯子就可以登上去。他们也是如此做的，月光奶油一样铺满大地，世界沉浸在一种前所未见的颜色中。他们从此地离开，毫不眷念，在这之后，一直到风的尽头，到所有法则失效的地方，再也没有人知晓关于他们故事的真相。

END


End file.
